


favorite place

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Jaejoong really really likes Yoochun's current look.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun





	favorite place

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Yoochun moaned. His head dropped between his arms, and he tugged on the thick leather restraints that bound his wrists to the headboard. His mouth fell open, his tongue swiped over his lower lip, leaving it wet and glistening.

Tempting.

Jaejoong caved and sucked it into his mouth. He held himself up with hands on either side of Yoochun’s body. Jaejoong nibbled on that lower lip, ignoring Yoochun’s attempts to kiss him properly. Eagerly. The only part of them that touched was their lips.

That is until Yoochun moaned again and lifted his butt off the bed, pressing their crotches together.

Jaejoong pulled away from him with a look.

Yoochun moaned and rolled his hips. His erection pressed tight against his jeans.

Jaejoong shook his head. He shifted until he was kneeling and then sitting on Yoochun’s thighs. He ran his fingers up and down Yoochun’s chest, nails catching on the buttons of his blue shirt.

“You fucking asshole. I hate it when you look this sexy.”

Yoochun smirked.

“And I hate that I think you look sexy with short hair.” Jaejoong pinched his nipple through his shirt.

Yoochun’s smile morphed into a pleasured face and a needy whimper.

Jaejoong started unbuttoning his shirt, licking and kissing at Yoochun’s pebbled skin. He left heated wet spots on his prominent collarbones.

Yoochun moaned and went back to rolling his hips, begging for pressure on his erection.

Jaejoong growled, grabbed handfuls of the tight blue shirt and yanked it open. It tore and buttons flew off. He gripped Yoochun’s chest, fingers pinching his nipples. Yoochun’s head fell back again, and Jaejoong leaned over him and feasted on Yoochun’s chest. He held Yoochun’s hips to the bed and gave him what he wanted, chewing and abusing his nipples with his teeth and thrusting his hips against him.

Yoochun’s cries echoed in Jaejoong’s skull. Jaejoong’s hand found the ridge in his pants and he squeezed roughly and then used both hands to unbutton Yoochun’s jeans. He yanked them down to Yoochun’s thighs, leaving his soul mate trapped by the tight material.

Yoochun whimpered.

“It’s your own fault for wearing such tight jeans,” Jaejoong said, and laid his clothed-body completely against Yoochun’s. His mouth found Yoochun’s collarbone, and he sucked hard, playing and biting, pulling more and more cries from his captive.

“Jaejoong, fuck, fuck.”

Their bodies rocked together. Jaejoong forced a knee between Yoochun’s legs, rough and almost painful. He pressed his thigh against Yoochun’s erection and leaned his head up to capture Yoochun’s lips in another harsh kiss.

Yoochun cried out into his mouth, body stilling and then jerking. His hands pulled the restraints to their limit and he shuddered, yanked his head away from Jaejoong and let it fall between his arms.

Jaejoong smirked and sucked on his bobbing Adam’s apple.

Weakly, Yoochun whimpered. “Please, fuck, please.”

Jaejoong slipped his hand between them, gripped Yoochun’s erection through his boxers and pumped his hand, up and down.

“Sexy, my sexy Yoochun-ah,” Jaejoong said, sucking red spots onto is neck.

Yoochun whine, thrusting into Jaejoong’s hand, chest curved up and brushing Jaejoong’s. His neck went taut, his teeth closed down on his lower lip. And then his mouth opened and he cried out, hips rising, almost bucking Jaejoong off him. His dick pulsed, and Yoochun came hard, his release soaking through his boxers.

Yoochun’s body sagged, arms hanging weakly in their restraints.

Jaejoong chuckled and spread the mess around Yoochun’s body. “Dirty sexy lover.”

Yoochun gasped and nodded.

“Stop cutting your hair.”

Yoochun smiled and shook his head. “Give me one good reason.”

Jaejoong reached both hands up to Yoochun’s head, uncaring that he was spreading come through it. “I can’t wrap it around my fingers and pull it while I fuck your mouth.”

Yoochun licked his lower lip, Jaejoong moaned and their lips met.

“Does that mean you won’t be fucking my mouth until I grow it back out?”

“Hell no. You know that’s my favorite place to be. I can’t last more than two days without being in your mouth.”

Yoochun grinned and said, “Well, how long was I in Bali without you?”

Jaejoong was quick to unbutton his jeans and yank out his cock. He didn’t release Yoochun’s arms, just climbed up his body until he could slide his dick between those pretty lips and into his favorite place.


End file.
